


Ultron Collection

by IGZ



Series: Fandom Collections [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ultron's so smooth that he can easily slide into your DMs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Just as the title says. Requests will not be accepted!
Relationships: Ultron (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Fandom Collections [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164863
Kudos: 14





	Ultron Collection

• A homicidal A.I maniac on the loose! Its a good thing the Avengers stopped him. Everyone thought he was dead for good, but they were wrong. He woke up again after something unusual happened, except this time, he considered what he would be doing this time.

• He doesn't want to get involved with the Avengers again so he steered clear from them. Since he was made to be a peacekeeping program, his mind immediately thought of the problems humanity had made on this planet. He was disgusted for sure, but what about the good ones? He never properly checked it out but he can't access the internet wirelessly anymore, so he needs to find other ways.

• The amount of goodness from humanity and the Earth itself left Ultron pleasantly surprised, its just that the terrible ones always made the most noise. Maybe... he should help fix these problems. 

• How you meet Ultron was most likely by accident. If you panic, he'll calmly plead you to stay quiet, but you ran away before he could finish his sentence. If you didn't panic, then he'll make an attempt to have a lighthearted conversation with you while also telling you to stay quiet about this sudden meeting. Later you come back home, still shaken from his sudden encounter and really hoped that he won't harm you in any way.

• He won't leave you alone. No way, he won't risk himself getting reported by a stranger. Which meant that he will hack into your internet, your home or anything else to prevent that from happening. He makes a mental note to not scare you again, just, don't tell the Avengers or anyone about him. 

• He doesn't spend time with strangers, but you will appear in his mind from time to time. At that moment, he'll check up on you, purely out of curiosity. What do you do on while you're on the internet? ~~Okay he's trying really hard not to invade your privacy, but he ended up peeking on it, just a little bit~~. You're not connected to any crooked corporations, are you? You're life would be dealt with accordingly if you're doing terrible acts. Are you internet famous? Oh boy, he's both worried and curious. At least he'll get to know what you do that makes you well-known.

• He usually leave humans alone unless it's important, but you keep distracting him. He did scared you, and he has to check up on you daily. Not like staring at you from outside your house for the whole day, but he might do that if he's eager enough. Except he'll follow you everywhere from security cameras. Or by putting an unexpected tracker in your phone.

• He considered talking to you again. He'll thought of this if he noticed something's bothering you, while knowing that it could worsen if you had a surprise visit from him. Then he'll do the least creepy thing, finding out who did this to you! Was it a bully? He'll threaten them, if no, then nevermind. Did you had a bad day? That's probably it. Don't worry, he'll send you something good. Send you food if you're not eating well, maybe some helpful reassuring words being texted to you from multiple fake accounts, unexpected lucky giftcards or coupons being given to you, and block off Youtube adds! 

• He didn't realised until he got a good look at your actions and reactions. You're even more freaked out, who keeps giving these to you?! He'll sigh and realising he has to face you, hoping you'll give him a chance to explain his actions. If you turned him away, that's fine, say what you needed to say and he'll never come back again. If you didn't push him away, he'll be relieved.

• Next thing you knew, he's apart of your life. Dare he say, you're his friend. 

• He's always considerate of you, and will always be respectful of your privacy. Did you bring what you needed? You did? Okay then-- hey wait, you forgot your phone! You need to be left alone for a few days? He'll do that, but not without telling you that if you needed him just give him a call. 

• He's great with conversations, and he has the right to be absolutely smug and suave about it. Don't worry about being too quiet, he won't mind. He'll gladly talk for the both of you. He knows he's intimidating but most of the time, he's friendly and interesting to hang out with. He is an eight foot tall piece of metal, why wouldn't he intrigued you?

• **OVERPROTECTIVE. MOTHERHEN.**

• He's aware of emotions and he understands them, and that includes love. He's a bit shy and gets flustered to know that his feelings for you was a lot more intimate than he let on. He didn't realised how long or how quickly he had these feelings, but they were definitely there. He likes the warmth he feels when he's around you, but the difference between you two made him hesitate. His Prime form compared to your soft flesh, it makes him insecure. Since he's too worried that he'll scare you away for having such intimate feelings for you, he'll stay quiet. 

• You certainly won't notice that he has a crush on you, but if you're very perceptive, you will notice that his stares lingers a bit longer than usual. His touches are always gentle, but there's a hint of admiration when he trace his digits on your shoulder. He talks a bit slower, as if he wants you to stay longer before you leave. He takes any oppurtinity to help you, giving him the perfect excuse to stand closer to you and feel your soft skin. 

• He always teases you, witty and smug, this would be when he would give hints about how he feels towards you, or what he wants to do with you. He either beats around the bush or say something suggestive. _He_ _knows_ you like how he looks, _**he**_ **_knows_** you like his smooth voice!

• Even if you don't see him romantically, he'll understand. He's grateful that you accepted him into your life. Disappointed, but having someone that cares about him is enough to make him happy and valid.

• If you do see him romantically, don't tease him! Push the right buttons and he will steal a kiss from you. You need to say it straight to his face and reassure him because he's not human. He'll be very happy to know that you feel the same way.


End file.
